


What Happens in Vegas

by ComradeCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Tags Are Hard, vegas wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeCatra/pseuds/ComradeCatra
Summary: In lieu of bachelor and bachelorette parties, Bow and Glimmer decide to take a long weekend with their friends in Las Vegas. Gambling isn't really Adora's thing, but she figures she'll have fun even if she is going to lose a bit of money. Adora never would have figured that a long lost friend was now living in Vegas dealing blackjack. After losing a bit of money, Adora and Catra are able to catch up over drinks. Too many drinks. They wake up hungover and, to their shock, married. This is a drunken Vegas Wedding AU!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 185





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first piece of writing in a while and my very first fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

Adora dropped her luggage to the hotel room floor and collapsed on the queen bed. It cost extra to have a single but man it was worth it. She hated flying and just wanted to sleep. She suspected that wasn’t going to be in the cards. A ding prompted her to check the group chat

**Group chat: Vegas Babyy!!!**

**Glimmer:** These rooms are sweet!

**Bow:** They’re soo nice! 

**Mermista:** Aren’t you two in the same room???

**Glimmer:** uhh so??????

**Bow:** Let’s meet up at the blackjack tables! 15 minutes sound good?

**Glimmer:** I wanna hit the bar first so make it twenty?

**Perfuma:** I’ll meet you at the bar Glim!

**Mermista:** cool

**Frosta:** Drinks bitches!

Adora sent off a quick acknowledgement to the group. She didn’t want to drink before gambling and knew from prior experience that at least one sober person would be needed to keep things calm. Especially now that Frosta was old enough to join them. Her and Glimmer just amped each other up. Instead she took a quick, refreshing shower. She pulled out a tiara from her “Bow and Glimmer’s vegas pre-wedding extravaganza party bag.” Her tiara in place, she headed to the casino floor. 

Instantly, she was overwhelmed by the sounds and lights of the slots. She got some chips from the cashier and went over to the tables. There, past the roulette and craps tables were rows upon rows of blackjack tables. Most of them were empty and without dealers, which made sense for a weeknight, she supposed. She texted the group to let them know where she was and went to sit at a table. Then she spotted a magicat dealing at one of the tables. Even after all these years she couldn’t help but get her hopes up looking for features that were unlikely to be there. She took in the dealer’s tawny fur and unruly mane wrangled into a ponytail.

“Catra!?” The exclamation burst out of Adora before she even realized she was speaking. Or shouting as it happened. Catra looked over; her eyes widened in recognition. 

“Adora?” the very confused voice replied. Catra barely had a second to brace before she was rushed into a hug.

“ohmygodCatra! It’s you icantbelieveit! What are you doing here!? Catra!” The rush of words buffeted Catra as she felt the air being squeezed out of her. She managed a strained “Hey, Adora” before one of the pit bosses, a very buff scorpion hybrid.

“Everything okay here Catra?” she said. Adora let go of Catra. Her hand lingered on Catra’s wrist as they stepped apart. She didn’t want to let go completely.

“Yes, everything is fine, Scorpia.” Catra said. “Just a surprise reunion.” Catra shot Adora a look that she recognized. It was the ‘you got us into this, you’d better get us out of it.’ It was similar, she recalled, to the ‘I got us into this, you get us out of it’ look. They were basically the same but for this one the tilt of Catra’s ears was smugger somehow. 

“This is all my fault” Adora said. “I was just happy to see Catra!”

“That’s understandable, who isn’t excited to see Catra! But in the future perhaps you could refrain from hugging our dealers. We don’t typically allow our guests to accost our employees” Scorpia said. She waited until she got a nod from Catra before walking back to where she was observing the floor.

Adora sat at the table. Realizing she was going to stay two of the current patrons decided to try their luck elsewhere. 

“So...what are you doing here?” Adora asked. Catra smirked.

“I work here, princess. Speaking of, you going to play a hand or just sit there?”

“Um...princess?” Adora sounded affronted.

Catra pointed towards her forehead. Adora patted at her hair and felt the now comfortable tiara that rested there. She gave a self-conscious laugh.

“Oh that. It’s my friends’ bachelor and bachelorette weekend so we’re all wearing these.”

“Sounds fun,” Catra said, dryly. “Five dollar minimum bet. You remember the rules?” Adora smiled as she pulled the hundred dollars worth of $5 chips from her purse. She made neat little stacks of them in front of her. 

“Yes Catra,” she said. “I remember” 

_____

Catra was just about to start the hand when a shout rang out across the floor “Adora!” 

The whole group was descending on the blackjack table. Glimmer and Bow were wearing full crowns and the rest were wearing tiaras, including the mustachio’d gentleman. A few of them had an adornment that Adora lacked: long island iced tea necklaces. 

Catra felt her ears lay back and had to work to keep her tail still. She absolutely hated those stupid necklaces. First of all, whoever decided to put an oversized glass around a lanyard was guilty of crimes against all customer service workers. Secondly, they held way too much alcohol and the refill policy encouraged people to guzzle them down. Catra knew that was the point; drunks cared less about the money they were losing with the added benefit of being worse at math. And finally, and a point unique to this group, was that the glass was practically the size of the crowned woman’s torso (who was glittery even by vegas standards). Catra sighed. This was going to be a long night. Adora threw a look at her that Catra was gratified she could still read. Adora always called it her please don’t start a fight look but to Catra it had always been not now with your shit. 

“Nice Adora! You got us a table all for us.” The group started to filter into the chairs and arrange their chips. At least Scorpia would be happy she had a full table.

“It just worked out that way. Catra these are my friends. Guys, this is Catra.” Adora said. 

Glitter’s eye went wide. “Catra catra?” Adora nodded.

“Gasp! Catra!?” The one in the crop top shot back to his feet. 

Catra narrowed her eyes. “Did you just say ‘gasp’?” she asked. 

“That’s just Bow,” Adora said as if that explained it. She then proceeded to give a quick round of introductions. It took her very best customer service face not to snort when Glitter was actually Glimmer.

“I feel like I already know you!” Bow said, practically vibrating.

“We all do, Adora never shut up about you.” Mermista said. 

“This is turning to be quite the start to our Adventure,” Sea Hawk said. 

Catra tried to regain some calm by retreating to her dealer patter. 

“And are you all planning on playing this evening? We were just about to start the next hand.”

“Yeah all of you, can it! I’m here to gamble!” Frosta exclaimed and pushed a pile of chips forward.

“Maximum bet is $100, miss”

“Ugh Adora did you have to pick a poor person table?”

“Frosta...”several voices said tiredly.

Catra didn’t think she’d get through the night. It was constant chaos. Between the personal questions from strangers who clearly knew all about her, thanks for that Adora, and the simultaneous chatter of a group of tipsy friends, Catra felt on edge all night. Her shift relief walking towards her let Catra finally relax. She finished out the last hand and bid the table good luck. A few of them knew enough to slide her some tips which definitely soothed her ire. Adora shot up in panic. She sputtered, trying to find the words to stop her.

Catra snorted. “Calm down, dork. I’m gonna get a drink at the Moonlight bar. See you there.” Catra did all the table hand off rituals with her co-worker and walked off the floor.

Adora left to find the bar immediately. Her friends waved her off, laughing at her eagerness. She felt kind of bad leaving Bow and Glimmer but they’d spent the flight and the whole evening together so even she couldn’t feel that guilty. Not when it was about Catra. 

Catra had beaten her there somehow. Probably because Adora had gotten turned around once, or twice, but it’s not like it was her fault the hotel was a giant maze. She was sitting at the bar sipping something dark. Adora sat on the stool next to her. “What’re you having?” Catra asked. Adora just looked at her. She felt the need to drink in all the changes from their years apart. 

“Hey dummy, what’re you drinking?” 

“Oh sorry.I’ll just have what you’re having.” Catra quirked her brows but shrugged and ordered another. Adora took a sip and almost spit it back out. “Mhmm what is that?”

“An old fashioned. You hate it. “

“No it’s fine”

Catra scowled. “Gimme that.” She swiped the drink and put it beside her own. 

“Hey Lonnie, give me something fruity for princess here.” 

Adora shoved her. She shoved back.

“Come on let’s grab a table.” Catra said once her drink was ready. “I have a busy weekend so can’t stay too late so let’s get this catch up thing going.”

_____

Catra hated hotel beds. They were always too soft and the vaguely floral detergent they all used made her skin itch. Yet for all that she felt weirdly rested. The remnants of a dream faded as she continued to wake up.  _ Something about Adora? We kissed? Havent had one of those in a while. _ Even without any covers she felt too hot. She was still wearing her work outfit which would explain it. Also there was a firm heat on her back. She turned around and fully woke up. She was looking at Adora’s broad back, her hair down. She resisted the urge to throw her arm over her and cuddle. The vague shape of last night was starting to come back to her. Her musing was cut short by an annoyingly upbeat ringtone. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, gently. She shook her shoulder. Adora muttered something incomprehensible. Catra smiled. How was she still so cute in the mornings. “Hey Adora, wake up.” Adora rolled over, her eyes cracked open. Then they opened wide. 

“H-hey Catra.” Her voice cracked a little from morning mouth. 

Catra smirked. “You gonna get that?” 

The phone rang again. Adora turned to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. 

“Hello?” 

Catra didn’t even try to not eavesdrop. It was hard not to with her hearing and anyway she wanted to. 

“Adora! Are you okay? How much did you drink?? You sent some weird texts last night,” Sparkles said in a rush.

“Glimmer, slow down. I drank...more than usual so quieter is better right now?”

Catra sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. She stretched her arms overhead. 

“I’m gonna make some of that crap instant coffee they give you? Want some?” Catra said over her shoulder. 

“Who was that?” Glimmer practically shrieked. Adora winced. 

“Quiet Glimmer, remember? And it was just Catra. She crashed with me last night. I think she lives far away? I don’t quite remember? Also yes please, Catra.”

“You don’t remember!? Adora did you black out? Did you sleep together?”

“What? Glimmer no. And I didn’t black out. I think. It’s blurry. I blurred out?”

“Well how do you know you didn’t then?”

Catra laughed. “I don’t know about you, Sparkles, but I don’t leave my clothes on to fuck.” 

Adora held her finger up to her mouth. The nonverbal reprimand lost some weight from the small smile on her face.   
“Am I on speaker?” 

“No she just has good hearing and no manners.”

Catra took a few steps over to the desk. She grabbed a couple of foam cups and a pack of instant coffee. Then her eyes caught on a piece of paper. She dropped everything.

“What the fuck!?” She screeched. 

“Catra, come on” Adora hissed, her hand covering her phone’s mic.

Catra just picked up the piece of paper and rushed over to Adora. She held it out. Adora scanned it before exclaiming her own “What the fuck!?”   
“Adora is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine but I have to go.”

“Cause that’s not sketchy. Ugh fine. Don’t forget we’re meeting for brunch in like an hour. Don’t forget your tiara!”

“Yup brunch, got it.” Adora hung up the phone. She stared up at Catra standing at the edge of the bed, still holding the certificate. 

“We got married!?”

Catra nodded. “We got married.”

**_____**

Adora was pacing now. Catra sat on the edge of the bed, amused. Adora still couldn’t keep still when something was wrong, nevermind if it actually helped or not.

“What the heck happened last night?”

Catra giggled. Adora glared at her. 

“Sorry, princess. What happened to fuck. Heck is just funny what with how much of an understatement it is”

“Fine, what the  _ fuck _ happened last night.”

Catra gasped. “Adora language!” Adora stopped pacing her hands on her hips. Catra had the grace to look abashed. 

“Sorry. Look I’m starting to remember some things, between the two of us we should be able to piece it together.”

_____

They settled at a table in the corner. It’s strange how familiar it is, despite them parting before they ever went to a bar together. It starts with the easy stuff. What they’ve been up to lately. Adora talks about college and her friends. She talked about her friends and their various adventures. Catra tells her how she came to Vegas, meeting new friends and what it’s like to work in a casino.

“This is nice,” Adora said during a bit of silence. They’d both been spilling for the better part of an hour. Adora was on her second drink, Catra her third. 

“It is,” Catra agreed. They sat in silence for a moment. Adora opened and closed her mouth a few times, while not making a sound. 

“Spit it out, princess.”

“I,I just don’t understand, Catra. Why didn’t you ever reply to me. Why did you block me? I just, I can’t just go back to normal, pretending that everything is fine when we didn’t talk for 8 fricking years. I missed you, Catra.” Catra sighed. She took a delaying sip of her drink. 

“I missed you too, Adora,” Catra admitted. Adora looked stricken.

“Then why?”

“It’s complicated.” Catra finished off her drink.

“Oh wow I never would have guessed that the reason my best friend didn’t talk to me for 8 fricking years was complicated.” Adora threw up her hands. Her face was flushed with anger and alcohol. Catra raised her brows, ears laid back. 

“Jeez Adora okay.” She took a deep breath. “Just give me a second.” They sat quietly for a minute. Adora looked like she was going to explode and instead she finished her drink too.

“Okay,” Catra finally said. “So there’s a few reasons why. I was hurt Adora. First you left, which I know wasn;t your choice but then you transfered schools and that was. I know it was good for now but back then I could only see how it was bad for me. I hurt so much. I don’t know how to describe how bad it was. I felt like I’d lost a piece of my soul.”

Adora put her hand on Catra’s

“I felt that way too. It was like only half of me was there.” Catra snorted. 

“Man we were such codependent little shits, huh?” Adora smiled, softly.

“I always thought of us as trauma bonded.”   
“Let’s be real, it was both. You learn about that stuff in therapy too?”

“Yeah and don’t think I didn’t notice us getting off topic. You were saying?” Catra took a shuddered breath. Adora squeezed her hand.

“So I felt like I wasn’t there, like nothing was real. And then things started to get worse with Weaver. And it shifted to anger. I was angry at everything. At Weaver, at you, at the world. I just wanted to wreck things to make everyone feel as bad as I did. And then you reached out. I couldn’t just go back to normal. I was still hurting and yes I wanted you to hurt too. To feel rejected by me like I felt you rejected me.” 

Adora started to speak but stopped when Catra held up her hand. “I’m not saying that you did or that I was right. This is just what I felt at the time, okay?”

Adora nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“And in some ways it was empowering. I didn’t have a choice when you left and now I did. If we started speaking again and you stopped again, or if things were weird then I don’t know what I would have done. I would have fucking snapped even worse. I just couldn’t risk the hurt. It was easier somehow, knowing that it was my choice to not have you back in my life. It was always going to be a matter of time before you moved on from me, I knew that. Having it be my choice was better than the alternative in my mind.” Catra couldn’t meet her gaze.

“Oh Catra,” Adora sniffed.

“And that’s not all.” Catra looked like she was trying to draw in on herself. “Fuck this is hard.”

“It’s okay Catra, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I understand a lot more from what you’ve already said.”

“No it’ll be good to get it all out there. I need to if we’re gonna be friends again.” Adora smiled at hearing that. 

“Okay, I’m listening.” Adora half stood and scooted around the table to sit on the other bench next to Catra. She gave Catra a one-armed hug. Catra slowly uncurled as she leaned up against Adora.

“You remember the day you told me you were moving schools.”

“Of course I do.” It was the last week of summer. Hints of autumn were in the wind and leaves. “You made us a picnic and we went hiking, which you always hated.”

“Yeah but you loved it.”

“I did. I still do,” she laughed. Catra shook her head. 

“Of course you do. Anyway, do you remember the picnic, before you told me?”

“Of course I do. You said you wanted to ask me something when I said I wanted to tell you something. Then...then I went first and...”

“Yeah then I ran off.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Well it’s what happened.” Catra pulled away from Adora and turned to look at her. Adora was already missing Catra’s weight but was arrested from protesting by her gaze.

“What I was going to ask you was...I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.”  _ Oh.  _ Adora’s chest tightened with a mix of emotions. 

“I know you that you probably would have said no and that I never even asked but it got tangled up with everything else and I thought maybe you were going to say something similar when you said you had a thing to say but then it was that you were leaving and everything got tangled together.” Catra babbled. Adora just wrapped her in a hug. They were both crying. Eventually Catra pulled away. “I’m going to get a drink.” Her voice was thick from crying. “Another?”

“Yes please,” Adora replied. Her head was reeling and she knew it was probably a bad idea. But Catra had a crush on her. Catra could have been her girlfriend. It was too much.

Catra brought back the drinks and sat in Adora’s old seat across from where she was now. Adora tried not to feel hurt but understood the need for space right now. They sipped their drinks and calmed down. 

“I know I wasn’t there for you then and I don’t have much of a right to say this but I really want to be friends again. I’m so sorry for everything. How things ended is the biggest regret of my life. This,” Adora gestured between the two of them “is something I never expected. I just want to be a part of your life again and I promise I’ll always be there if you’ll let me”

Catra shook her head. 

“Don’t make more promises Adora. But...the rest of that sounds fine. Promises are just words. Easy to make and easy to break, ya know?”

“Okay,” Adora nodded. “No promises but friends?”

“Friends.” They sat in the more comfortable silence for a bit before moving on to lighter topics. One drink later and Adora was grousing a bit about Bow and Glimmer. More specifically about marriage. 

“It’s just not fair, you know? They get to be best friends and promise to be together forever and it’s real, you know? It’s real because their promise is legal marriage stuff. I want a legal friendship with you but nooo.” 

Catra laughed. “So what, you want to marry me?” Adora lit up.

“Yes! Catra we should get married! Let’s celebrate!” Adora said, swaying slightly.

“Adora we’re not going to get married.” Catra put her hand on Adora’s shoulder steadying her. 

_____

“Well safe to say we did get married,” Adora said, still pacing.

“Yeah me being the voice of reason rarely works out. This is totally your fault.” 

Adora sputter. “What!? You had to say yes too!”

“Yeah but it was all your idea. That means it’s your fault.”

Adora threw up her hands and let out a wordless grunt. She plopped down on the bed next to Catra and put her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe we got married.”

Catra chuckled. “Yeah and how are sparkles and arrow going to feel about you getting married on their bachelorette weekend?”

Adora groaned. “Glimmer is going to kill me. I’m glad this is a big joke to you.”

“Calm down, Adora. We’ll just get an annulment and it’ll be like this never happened.”

“An annulment?”

“Yeah, it’s like a divorce but much simpler. Like hitting the undo button on the whole marriage. There’s a time limit I think? I’m not totally sure.”

Catra’s phone started beeping from her side of the bed. “How is my phone plugged in?” She asked. 

“I always have a spare charger,” Adora replied.

Catra checked her phone and started swearing. “Shit I have work in an hour. Can I shower here?”

“Sure that’s no problem. Do you need a change of clothes or anything?”

Catra looked Adora over and smirked, “I don’t think we can share clothes anymore, princess.”

Adora blushed. “Right yeah, I’ll make some coffee or something for us.”

“Thanks.”

Catra showered quickly and threw her clothes back on.

“Okay Adora I’m super sorry but I’ve got to run,” she said. “Can you look into the annulment” She went over to the desk and scribbled down her number on the hotel stationery. “There’s my number, text me if you need anything. I should be off around 8 to 10. Not quite sure yet. Maybe we can grab a late dinner?”

“Yeah sure that sounds good,” Adora said. She handed Catra one of the coffees and then she was out the door. “Fuck.”

_____

Adora drank her coffee slowly. She felt like she was still drunk despite the hangover she was nursing. She got ready for the day and even managed to remember her tiara as she went to meet with the group. Bow bought the ‘buffet tour’ coupon book so he planned out all the meals for the group. Adora was in rough shape and kind of grumpy. She responded to any conversation on the way over with monosyllabic grunts. Until Glimmer and Bow cheered her up with the reminder all you can eat breakfast food and a mimosa fountain (that one was Glimmer’s contribution). With a plate and most of a second one in her plus a couple of mimosa’s, Adora was mostly revived. 

“So you gonna spill on what happened to you last night?” Mermista asked. “Who said anything happened last night,” Adora sputtered.

‘Adora, babe, you went off with a long lost friend last night and are looking like death this morning. It’s safe to assume that you had an eventful night,” Perfuma answered. 

“I just had too much to drink is all,” Adora said. “We mostly just caught up.”

“Oh right you just caught up,” Glimmer nodded sagely. “That’s why she stayed over with you.” The group all started talking simultaneously at that. 

Eventually the clamoring for explanation died down. Adora sighed.

“It wasn’t like that. She was drunk too and lives a ways away so she stayed the night.”

“And that’s it? Lame,” Mermista said.

“Well... _wemayhavegottenmarried_ , ” Adora muttered.

This time the clamor went on considerably longer. Glimmer glared at her and crossed her arms. “Excuse me Adora but can you explain exactly what you mean when you say you got married during, I remind you, ‘Bow and Glimmer’s pre-wedding extravaganza weekend?”

“You don’t need to remind me Glimmer” she glared back and then softened. She ran a hand through her hair. “Listen it was just a drunken mistake. I messed up and I’m sorry that it happened during your pre-wedding weekend. But I also didn’t expect to run into Catra again, like ever, let alone this weekend.”

Glimmer sighed. “I’m gonna be pissed at you for a little while still but I get that you didn’t plan to run off and get married.”

Adora smiled. “That’s fair considering I’m still pissed at myself.”

They hugged it out and the group began to file out. They decided to take a quick look at this hotel’s casino. There was a big crowd so they wanted to see what the fuss was about. They moved through the crowd to see a sea of poker tables and a banner for the “Etherian Series of Poker.”

“Hey.” Mermista pointed at one of the tables. “Isn’t that Catra?” She was slouched in a chair in an oversized, hooded letterman jacket and aviators.

“Wow...and she told you she was working?” Glimmer snarked.

Adora pushed past Glimmer and the crowd of strangers. 

“Catra! What the hell” she shouted. Catra looked up and frowned. She slid her cards across the felt to the dealer and stood, her hood falling back to show her ears pinned to her head. She whipped off her sunglasses and stalked over to Adora meeting her midway between the crowd and her table. Adora crossed her arm. 

“Looks like you’re working hard” she spat out.

Catras tail was lashing wildly. “What’s your problem, Adora!?”

Adora scoffed. “My problem is that you said you were working and just left me to deal with the whole marriage thing and now it turns out that you bailed on me to play poker.”

“This is work,” Catra hissed. “And I didn’t bail on you. I had to be here or I would have been disqualified.”

“Sorry for thinking that dealing with our marriage is more important than you getting to play a game.”

“You see this crowd of people,” Catra pointed behind her. “Most of these people are chumps who coughed up ten thousand dollars to play here.” A few of the chumps in question turned to glare at her. “

Ten Thousand Dollars, Adora. I qualified for this by winning another tournament. I earned being here and it’s really fucking important to me. I’m going to win a shit load of cash but only if I don’t have to deal with you being a distraction. I’m sorry for trusting you to deal with everything because I don’t have a spare ten thousand dollars to do this again!”

“Oh” Adora’s anger rushed out of her. “I didn’t realize.”

“I should have told you,” Catra replied. “You know that poker was never a game for me, Adora.”

“I know. But this isn’t winning allowance off of prep-school kids.”

Catra glanced back at the table. She still seemed agitated. “I have one more hand I before I need to get back. Is there anything else we need to talk about right now?”

“No I - is that my jacket?” Adora stared at Catra who clutched the letterman jacket closer around her. She smirked.

“Actually Adora I think you’ll remember this is my lucky jacket.”

“That’s so my jacket! You and your stupid luck rituals.”

Catra huffed. “Whatever, luck matters.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Sure it does.” She swiftly bent down and pecked Catra on the cheek. “Good luck Catra. Sorry I blew up” Catra put her hand on the spot Adora kissed. She still remembered how her heart pounded the first time she convinced Adora that good luck kisses were a thing. After that, every time Catra had a game going Adora would give her a peck. And every time Catra felt like she was going to combust. Even now. Her ears were back and her tail agitated for a whole new reason. 

“Thanks Adora. I’ll see you for dinner.” Catra wandered back to her seat. She knew she was emoting way too much and tried to get back into focus. She was big blind so she was locked in for the first part of the hand at least. 

“Domestic troubles?” The voice of the guy sitting next to her made Catra start. She just grunted in response. Usually this was one of her favorite things about poker, dealing with the other players. Not the snark or comments but getting in their head and under their skin and laughing (internally of course) at their attempts to do the same to her.

“I mean, women right?” He continued. That was a bit obvious of a try to rile her up. Catra decided to oblige him. One thing about poker players Catra had realized, they like to think they’re the smartest person in the room. That they’re in control. They always liked to feel like they knew something the other players didn’t. Catra had been guilty of this in the past. But it bit her just like it was going to bite this asshole. Catra leaned into the feelings of anger and agitation that these last 5 minutes stirred up in her.

“That’s my wife you’re talking about so why don’t you shut it.” Catra snapped. Her tail lashed for emphasis. He threw up his hands in mock defense. 

“Woah sorry. Touchy subject I guess. I’d better focus on the game. After all, I’m just a  _ chump _ who’s paying to lose.” Ah so that was his deal. His pride had been pricked and so he wanted to get back at her. Very amateurish but when you have thousands of people playing in a tournament there was bound to be some of them.

The dealer dealt them all their two cards. Catra had already anted up. She peaked at her cards. A pair of kings. She laid them down and gave a slight snarl before acting like she caught herself. She was already agitated to the other players. Emotional. Clearly someone who wasn’t happy at being stuck in the hand. She worried she was being too obvious as she drummed her fingers on top of her cards. Right on queue, he raised while fixing her with a shit eating grin. She peaked at her cards again, delaying before shoving the chips to call. Most of the rest of the table folded leaving her with her target, and one other guy who she forgot the name of. The flop showed two low diamonds and a queen. Catra checked. She had stilled her tail by now but had kept her ears flat. It wouldn’t do to be too dramatic. The other player gave a slight raise. He was a more conservative player so he probably had a possible flush or a pair. The loudmouth raised even higher. Catra turned to look at him. God she loved being a dramatic bitch. 

“All in” she said. Catra went back to stare at the loudmouth. His eyes narrowed as he examined her.

Come on, Catra thought. See what I want you to see. I’m emotional. I’m taking a big risk going all in this early. I’m just trying to push you around. I didn’t have a strong hand and am doing this to mess with you. Take it personal, chump. She smirked at that thought and let her ears twitch. Loudmouth perked up a bit at that. He thought he knew what the twitch was for, as if she hadn’t done it just for him to “notice” her “tell.” He called. Got him. Catra was practically preening. She was willing to bet it all that this guy was all ego and was willing to push in chips on a mediocre hand just to mess with her. The last player folded with a frownShe flipped her cards and smirked as the loudmouth’s eyes widened at her kings. She stood gracefully and walked around to lean on her chair. She thought she noticed a blond ponytail still in the crowd but was too focused to fully look. Loud mouth showed his cards. He had a pair of nines. What an overconfident chump. Theoretically he could get lucky with a nine but it was unlikely. 

She loved this feeling. Her heart racing, breath caught in her lungs. Everything teetering on chance’s edge. Would her risk pay off? The cards were flipped in quick succession. A burn card, then a low spade. Another burn card then a jack of hearts. Several breaths let out at once. Loudmouth lost the hand and more than that, was knocked out of the tournament. She reached out to shake his hand. It was just good sportsmanship and had nothing to do with rubbing it in, of course. He ignored her outstretched hand with ill-grace. Catra started to pull in the tremendous pile of chips as she heard a shout from the crowd behind her.

“Yeah that’s my wife!” Catra turned around and shot a wink in that general direction. Catra laughed a bit as she saw a tournament official head towards Adora. Likely to tell her off. Shouting wasn’t as accepted in the poker world as it was in the sports Adora was used to playing. Catra shook herself a little and went back to closing off her emoting and keeping still. She flipped her hood back up and slipped her shades back on. She felt like trembling from the adrenaline of the hand. She was the clear chip leader now. She centered herself. There was still a long day ahead of her but if she played smart she was a lock for the next day.

_____

After an embarrassed Adora was escorted away from the poker play area, the group dispersed back to their rooms. They had an hour or so until the matinee Cirque du Soleil performance. Adora had intended to research annulments. That plan was firmly derailed when she went to her desk to get Catra’s number and saw something that had been missed in the morning excitement.

**Best Friend Squad:**

**Adora:** help!

**Bow** : What is it???

**Glimmer:** Did you get married again?

**ADora:** There’s a dvd. Of the wedding

**Adora:** Should I wait for Catra to watch it??

**Glimmer:** omg no but you’d better wait for me

**Bow: *** Us

Adora barely had time to set up her laptop when someone, Glimmer, started nonstop knocking. Adora pulled open the door and Bow and Glimmer spilled in. They piled onto the bed and put the dvd into the laptop. Adora moused over the play icon. She hesitated.

“You know I should probably wait for Catra.”

“Bitch we are watching this,” Glimmer exclaimed.

“We don’t have to watch if you’re uncomfortable,” Bow said a moment later. Glimmer glared at him then softened. “Yeah Adora if you don’t feel comfortable showing us or want to wait for Catra I get it.”

“No I’ll be distracted all day if I don’t watch it and that’s not fair to you guys.” She clicked play and sat back against the headboard, Bow and Glimmer sat on either side of her. She grabbed their hands as the picture came up.

The video was a bit shaky. The focus was on a small altar and past that a red carpeted aisle. Standing on the altar just out of focus was Catra and the chaplain. It caught them mid conversation.

“-have wanted to marry this girl since I was 8 years old so We. Are. Getting. Married.” She punctuated each word with a clawed poke to his chest. “We may be drunk but we know what we’re doing. Are we clear?” The poor chaplain was rubbing his chest. 

“Y-yes fine you’re clear. We’ll get you wed in no time. You’re walking down the aisle together then?” Catra’s intimidation factor faded as she began to look unsure.

“Uh yeah I guess so.”

“Just wait for the music to start.” Catra walked away. The Camera caught Adora coming out to greet her before they went around the corner together. 

“This is a mistake,” the chaplain said to whoever was behind the camera. “Bet you they get divorced before the ink is dry.” 

“Whatever,” a voice off screen said. “It’s not like they get a refund.”

“Ugh that is so rude” 

“Adora hush, plus it’s not like they’re wrong” Glimmer said.

Wedding music started to play through the speakers set up around the room. Adora and Catra, arm in arm, walked down the aisle with surprisingly little stumbling. They reached the altar and held hands. The chaplain went through his well practiced “dearly beloved..” his tone somewhat bored until he reached the section on vows. 

“And have you prepared your own vows?” He asked, doubt clear in his tone.

“Yes!” Adora practically shouted.

“Adora,” Catra hissed. 

“I’ve been thinking of them,” Adora said. “Plus I want us to actually participate not just say I do and that’s it.”

“Fine,” Catra huffed. The chaplain directed them to face one another. Adora reached out her hands and made grasping motions. Catra laughed softly and placed her hands in Adora’s. Adora cleared her throat.

“Catra, I don’t know how to explain how happy you make me. It feels like a miracle we’re together again. I know I have promises to make up for but I vow I will always be here for you. I don’t fully know how we’ll make everything work but I do know if you need me I’ll be there. I’ll hijack a plane or something. I don’t know. But if you need me, I’m there. I vow to care for you. I vow to protect you. I know you can take care of yourself but I need you to know that you don’t have to do everything alone. I missed you so much and want to be together with you forever. I’m so happy I get to be your wife.”

There was a long pause before the chaplain cleared his throat. 

“Oh right,” Catra jumped. Adora giggled at her.

“Adora. It’s only now that your back that I can admit how empty I was without you. You’re my soul. My heart. I feel complete with you. I tried so hard to forget how this felt when I knew that I’d never feel it again.” She took a shaky breath. “I vow to stay. I vow to be open. No matter what I won’t shut you out again. I won’t act on my hurt or insecurity. I vow to let you in and to be there for you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be a part of your life for so long because of how defensive I was. Everything will be okay as long as we’re together.”

Adora had tears trickling down her cheeks. “Promise?” she whispered. Adora leaned forward, her forehead meeting Catra’s

“Promise” Catra answered. 

They stayed that way through the “I do’s” until the chaplain proclaimed, “You may now kiss the bride.” Catra squeezed Adora’s hands. Adora squeezed back. Their lips met slowly. The kiss was tender and definitely went longer than a strictly ceremonial kiss needed too. They only broke apart when the chaplain impatiently cleared his throat again. They linked arms again and walked the aisle.

“Maybe that wasn’t a huge mistake after all.” The microphone caught the chaplain muttering. The screen went to black. The logo for the wedding service and venue popped up for a few seconds and then the dvd ended. 

The squad was silent. Adora reached forward with a shaky hand to close her laptop. 

“Wow,” Glimmer said. She turned to face Adora. “Adora! You’re crying.” She wrapped Adora in a hug. Bow grabbed some tissues from the nightstand before hugging Adora from the other side. He slid the tissues into her hand. 

“Thanks Bow,” she sniffed.

“You like really got married, huh?” Bow said. “It didn’t really sink in until now.”

“I know,” Glimmer said. “That was super intense. I was expecting some staggering, some slurred I do’s and that’s it. Not...that.”

Adora pulled out of the hug first. Her eyes were still watery but she wasn’t crying anymore. “I think Catra said everything I always hoped she’d say. Like I used to dream of meeting her again and being friends again. But I knew it’d never happen. Let alone having her apologize for anything. That was, it was everything I ever wanted. I was so in love with her, guys. I’m still so in love with her”

“Adora, babe” Glimmer put her hand on Adora’s arm. “Do you want to be married to Catra?”

Adora’s eyes went wide. “What? No! We’re getting annulled. I mean getting an annulment. Null and void. Unmarried.” 

“You’re babbling Adora.”

“You’re babbling Glimmer.”

Glimmer raised a brow. 

“Sorry,” Adora muttered.

“I’m so happy you and Catra found each other Adora” Bow started. “I think what Glimmer is trying to say though, and correct me if I’m wrong here, hon, is that wanting Catra in your life is fine but being married to her isn’t.”

“I know that,” Adora pouted.

Bow held up his hand. “Let me finish. You both hurt each other when you were younger and it’s natural to want some sort of reassurance that you won’t do that again. But friendship, heck any kind of relationship, needs trust. You need to rebuild that and get to know eachother again. That will take time and you’ll be unsure in the meantime. Marriage won’t fix that.”

Adora blew her nose. “I know. But what if I messed everything up. What if she shuts me out again?”

“Then she’s an idiot,” Glimmer said. “And we’ll be here for you.”

“I just don’t know if I can go through that again.”

“That’s the risk you take for love,” Bow said. 

_____

Adora was wiped by evening. She was ready to hide away from everyone after the first show but for Glimmer and Bow she pulled it together. After another outing for appetizers and the next show that Bow and Glimmer booked for the group, it was close to ten when she got back to the hotel. She collapsed into the comfy chair in her hotel room and sent a text to Catra

**Adora:** So I’m pretty beat. Want to just hang and get room service

**Catra:** Dude you’re reading my mind. I’m so done with everything

**Catra:** I just have to get my chips counted and then I’ll head over

**Adora:** Dude!? Askjsfdlkd when did you start saying dude???

**Catra:** Shut up dude. I’m tired

**Catra:** And youre one to talk. When did you start keysmashing? I bet your phone just autocorrects to that

**Adora:** You shut up

**Adora:** Do you have any requests for food? I can order now so it’s here when you get here.

**Catra:** You’re the best. Burgers and fries? 

**Adora: 👍**

Adora had just finished setting the food down on the bed (on the tray which was of course on top of a towel, just in case) when Catra’s distinct knock echoed in the room. Adora felt her heart stutter. She checked her reflection really fast and still found time to chide herself. 

“It’s just Catra. Who I married. And kissed apparently. God her lips looked so soft. Fuck. We’re just gonna talk about annulments.” She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and ran her hands through it. Catra knocked again. Adora rushed to open the door. Catra was leaning against one side of the doorframe. 

“Hey Adora,” She drawled. Adora froze in the doorway. Catra looked disheveled and tired but still hot somehow and she was Wearing her Jacket which she had kept apparently and -

“Uh Adora? Can I come in?” Catra asked. She sounded uncertain which made Adora’s heart clench. 

“Yeah of course, sorry” Adora said, blushing. “I just spaced. It’s been a long day.” Adora backed further into the room, Catra followed. She groaned.

“Don’t I know it. You wouldn’t think that sitting for 12 hours would be so bad but it fucking blows.” She spied the food on the bed. “Food. Oh thank god!” she rushed to the bed and had to stop herself from jumping onto the bed and digging in.

Adora scoffed. “Thank god? Maybe thank me?” Catra paused, a fry still halfway in her mouth. She chewed with an exaggeratedly open mouth.

“Thank you Adora” 

“Ugh gross,” Adora said laughing. Adora pushed her hands into Catra’s face to block her line of sight. Catra grabbed her hands and tried to wrestle them away but Adora held them in place. Catra swallowed heavily. “Dang when’d you get so strong?”

Adora sat on the bed next to her. 

“College. Having free gym access and too much stress made a good combo for building muscle.” 

They focused on eating for the next while, making small talk in between bites. Catra filled Adora in on how the tournament was going. She was the chip leader for her table and somewhere near the top of the middle of the whole tournament. Adora filled Catra in on the shows she’d gone to that day. And the buffets. They’d finished off all but the crumbs by then. Catra shot her a look. “This trip must be burning a whole in your pocket. And you still have the rest of the weekend.”

“Well we’re leaving Sunday afternoon so really it’s just tomorrow and...” Adora trailed off.

“And...”Catra prompted.

“Well you know brightmoon hospitality?” Adora asked.

“Yeah dummy, of course I do. I know the group that owns this hotel, and the casino and employs me. “

“And you know Glimmer.”

“Yes, I know Glitter. She drank her weight in long island iced teas at my table yesterday. What’s the point here Adora?”

“Well Glimmer’s full name is Glimmer Moon. As in...”

Catra’s jaw dropped. “As in the same Moon as Angella Moon? Are you fucking with me?”

“That’s Glimmer’s mom. So yeah, everything is comped to hell which makes things really cheap for the rest of the group.”

“Holy shit. I should have been way nicer to Sparkles. She’s gotta be loaded. Like richer than god kind of loaded.”

“Yeah,” Adora chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s weird? She’s practically royalty and I’m like whaat?”

“Well, princess, you’re royalty in my book.” Catra said and flicked her forehead. 

“Hey are you being nice to me! You must really like me.” She looked at Catra who was oddly serious.

“I do really like you,” Catra said looking into her eyes. “After all, I married you.” She laughed and lay back. “Speaking of, we should probably talk about that. Find out anything useful?”

“Yeah so I don’t know if we can get an annulment.”

Catra turned onto her side, looking up at Adora. “What? We’re the textbook situation for it, right?”

“Kinda?” Adora got up and started to pace. “Annulments are for very specific circumstances and the only one that we would fall under is unable to consent or that we didn’t know what we were doing.”

“Yeah we were wasted. How would we not count?”

“Well there was this video and you were very insistent that we did know what we were doing and we don’t look that drunk according to bow and glimmer and I think we’d get the priest guy in trouble?”

“Wait wait wait, you watched our wedding video without me,” Catra pouted.

“Yeah, sorry” Adora winced.

“And with Sparkles and Arrow? Wow the betrayal” Catra clutched her chest and lay back dramatically. 

“Wait you’re not mad?” Adora said.

Catra snorted. “Nah dude it’s a little annoying maybe but it’s not a big deal. I am curious though so what’s a girl gotta do to see her drunk wedding video?”

Adora set up the video and clicked play. She gathered up the room service dishes and placed them outside the door. “Start without me, I just have a couple of things to do.” She promptly fled to the bathroom.

**Best friend squad**

**Adora:** Help! She’s watching the video. What do I say? What do I do?

**Glimmer:** Adora I love you but this is not the time

**Bow:** Are you just next to her texting cause that’s kinda rude. Pay attention to her not us 😉

**Adora:** No I’m in the bathroom

**Glimmer:** She’s gonna think you’re pooping fyi 

**Adora:** GLIMMER!!!

**Bow:** Just go out there and talk with her

**Glimmer:** Or kiss her

**Adora:** GLIMMER!!!

**Glimmer:** But actually I’m gonna go back to kissing Bow. Byeee

**Bow:** You got this!!!

**Adora:** Wait seriously???

**Adora:** Guys...

**Adora changed the name of the group chat to Best Traitors Squad**

Adora peeked her head out of the bathroom. She could hear the end of Catra’s vow and she slowly walked out as it got to the kiss. Catra closed the laptop and looked over at her.

“Hey Adora,” She rasped. Adora pretended not to notice that Catra’s eyes seemed watery. 

“Hey Catra,” Adora replied softly. She took her laptop and set it on the desk. The silence was soft and comfortable. She sat on the other side of the bed facing Catra.

“So what’d you think?” Adora asked nervously. 

Catra huffed a small laugh. “Honestly, kinda thinking about a lot right now.”

“Oh I meant about how it affects the annulment.”

“Right, the annulment. I wasn’t really thinking about that.”

“Then what were you thinking about?” Catra moved closer suddenly. She leaned her forehead against Adora’s. They stayed that way for a moment, staring at each other. Almost as one they pushed against each other, replicating the kiss that sealed their marriage. It started slow and almost chaste. Then Catra opened her mouth and gently sucked on Adora’s bottom lip. She tried, and failed to stifle the moan that caused. Urged on by the sound Catra pulled Adora closer. They fit together just like they used to but this was different than the chaste cuddles of the past. All of the sensations and emotions that welled up were too much all of a sudden. She wanted more. She wanted to stop. She pulled away slowly. Catra slid into the gap that was created like she couldn’t stand any distance between them. Her lips caressed the nook of her neck above her collar bone. She gasped.

“Catra wait.” She didn’t realize Catra had been purring until she stopped to ask, “You okay, princess?” 

Catra pulled back to look up at her. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just...that was intense?”

Catra gave a small hum and nestled into Adora. “It sure was. We can slow down if you want.”

“That might be smart.” Adora took a deep breath. She was feeling a bit calmer. “I think we should talk a bit more before we do...that.”

“Sure thing, ‘Dora. Whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Catra. Like maybe we should start with what this is? What am I to you?”

“You’re my wife.” Catra joked. Adora felt a thrill at the words and fought back against it. She gave Catra a squeeze.

“I’m serious. I need to know what this means to you. I don’t want a vegas fling to go with my vegas wedding.”

Catra sighed. “You’re the most important person in my life Adora. I know you’re different and I am too. I want to get to know the new you and discover all the new things about you. You’re not a fling. I don’t know what to call this, honestly. Yeah the kissing is new but the feelings, they’re not. This is us, whatever words we choose to describe it, it’s us and I’ve missed us so bad.” Adora felt Catra shaking. She held her closer and kissed the top of her head. 

“I missed us too.” They stayed like that for a while until Catra calmed down. 

“I know you’re leaving in a couple of days. I get that. But I don’t want to stop whatever this is.” Catra said quietly. 

“Be my girlfriend,” Adora blurted out.

“Okay.” 

Adora laughed in response. “That simple? Just like that.”

Catra purred. “Yup, just like that.” 

Adora kissed the top of her head again. Catra tilted her face up and Adora surged into her. Catra lined kissed along Adora’s jaw until she reached right below her ear. She shifted to kiss and nip along her neck. Gently so as not to leave marks but still enough to leave Adora gasping. “Catra...” she moaned. “Wait...” Her hands tighten around Catra as she said it. Catra was a little confused by the mixed signals. “You want me to stop, princess?” she asked to clarify. 

“No! I mean yes.”

“That’s a little confusing Adora. What do you want me to do?” Catra asked, mildly amused. Adora skin was tingling, anticipating a contact that wasn’t going to arrive. Every sense craved Catra’s touch. 

“I don’t want you to stop but I do need to say some more things.” Adora clarified, blushing.

“Oh got it. You go ahead and talk princess. Just tell me to stop if it gets to be too distracting.” Catra gave Adora a soft kiss on her collarbone. Much less intense this time. Adora collected her thoughts as Catra gave her light kisses that left her wanting more. “Okay I think we shouldn’t do too much physical stuff until after we deal with the whole marriage thing.”

Catra hummed against her skin. “What’s physical things? Need you to be specific here. Explicit consent and all that. Things like this okay?” Catra dragged her teeth lightly against her collarbone. 

“That’s good,” Adora said, breathily. “I meant more like,” she gasped as Catra breathed lightly against the same spot. “Sex!” she blurted. “Sex and probably anything involving no clothes.”

Catra chuckled. “No sex until after the divorce. A whole new level of sinning.” 

Catra pulled back and just looked at Adora. Her flush filled her face and went all the way to her chest. Her hair was a mess. She was beautiful.

“Okay Adora. No sex until we get everything settled. Want to explain why? Like you don’t need a reason to say know, I just want to know where you’re at is all.” Catra rested her cheek on Adora’s chest. The racing of her heart was a comfort.

“I think that everything is really confusing right now. Like you were my best friend, we had crushes on each other, apparently. I mean I definitely had a crush on you. But then we don’t talk for years and then to top it all off the first time we hang out again we get married. And then we’re girlfriends now? I just need some clarity on where we are with everything,” Adora rambled.

“Okay I can get behind that. I do think looking at this like your typical relationship won’t work.” Catra separated herself from Adora. She propped herself up on her elbows. 

“Like you said we were best friends. We’re different people now but we have a history. We had a really deep connection and that’s not gonna go away. Like...a normal relationship starts with getting to know each other and things progress the more you get to know one another, right? Then comes love and marriage. But we already know each other and,” she took a deep breath. “I love you Adora. That never changed and yeah it’s different to say in a romantic sense, I know but I love you.”

Adora smiled like she won the lotto “I love you too dummy.” 

Catra shoved her and she giggled.

“Okay so yeah I get that everything is different with us but also this marriage thing is important to deal with. It’s something Bow said to me. I think that we hurt each other and I know I’m scared of that happening again.”

Catra looked away. “Yeah I’m kind of scared too. I don’t want you to leave again but you’re literally leaving in two days. Not even! How can I not be scared?” Adora rubbed small circles on Catra’s back.

“And that’s something the marriage helps with right? We’re stuck together until it gets annulled or divorced or whatever. But I don’t want you to be in my life because you’re forced to with an arbitrary legal construct. I want you to want to be with me because you choose to.”

Catra turned back, a couple of tears made tracks on her cheeks. “I want to be with you. I want you to want me too. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Adora brushed a tear away. “I want you Catra.” She pulled Catra back to her. They hugged tight until both of their tears were spent. “We’ll get rid of the marriage and still be together. We need that. For us to be together we need to trust that the other person wants it. The marriage is a safety blanket.”

“Okay,” Catra breathed. “I just want you to know that I still mean everything I said in my vow. I’m not going to close you out again.”

“I meant everything I said too.”

They lay there for a while until Catra heard Adora’s breath even out.

“Adora?” Catra shook her awake. “Hey princess. You fell asleep.” Adora snuggled back into Catra. “Mmm?”

“Come on Adora. You’ll be cranky if you don’t brush your teeth.” Adora groaned and sat up. 

“I hate that you’re right.” 

Catra stood up and stretched. “I should probably get going anyway. I have another tournament day tomorrow which is gonna suck.”

Adora looked panicked.“You’re going? But it’s so late.”

Catra arched her brow. “I thought I should. You know have some boundaries or something.”

“You stayed last night? And there’s no way your place is closer to the tournament than this?”

“It’s not but if I stay then you’re responsible for getting me up in the morning.”

“Catra, no... you’re the worst at waking up. Ugh fine. You have to promise that you won’t be cranky at me though.”

Catra smiled. “Deal, princess.”

_____

It was amazing how quickly something could become a habit but it felt natural when Catra was back in Adora’s hotel room the following night. This time Adora was lounging on the bed and it was Catra who was pacing wildly.

“I just can’t fucking believe it. I’m going to be on the feature table on the final day.” Catra exclaimed for the nth time. Adora took the opportunity to interject. Catra had been raving about the tournament since she had showed up that night.

“I’m super proud of you!’ Adora gushed.

Catra glanced at her and smirked. “You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” 

Adora took a breath and slowly drawled out a “No, but I’m still proud of you.” 

Catra laughed and plopped down on the bed next to Adora.

“Basically, the feature table is the one that is the main focus of the televised coverage. Tables are also divided by chip size, so the feature table is the one with all the people that have the most chips. Basically, I’m in the top ten right now. It’s not quite that simple but it’s good enough for now.” 

They put a pause on that conversation to order some dinner. While they waited, Adora caught Catra up on her day; the shows that group had seen and the various hijinks that ensued. They ate with the focus and voraciousness that came from being active all day. Afterwards, Adora noticed Catra seemed a little off. She touched her arm.

“Hey what’s the matter?”

“Nothing really. I’m just nervous. I’m gonna be playing against a bunch of pros tomorrow. People who are the best there are at this. And I just don’t know how I can compete with that.”

“Catra,” Adora fixed her with a look. “You’ve been playing poker since we were kids. You’ve been making money off it almost as long. You’ve got this. I know you do.”

“But it’s like you said,” Catra almost whined. “This isn’t winning allowance off of prep-school jerks.”

“If there’s one thing I know about poker players, it’s that most of them are basically grown up prep school kids.”

Catra laughed. Adora felt something bloom inside her at the sound. Adora had always felt like she had won something whenever she made Catra laugh.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Catra said eventually. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Adora said. She leaned against Catra. “What’s up?” 

Catra rubbed the back of her neck self-conciously. “I know you’re flying out tomorrow but I get some reserved seats for being at the feature table. It’d probably be boring but would you maybe want to watch me play before you have to leave?”

Adora paused, a surge of affection at Catra’s hesitancy slowed her response. 

“The whole princess squad is welcome too of course” Catra rushed on to say. “I only have a couple of people I’d want to invite so there’s plenty of room for your friends.”

Adora placed her hand on Catra’s. “I’d love to come. I’m sure everyone would love to cheer you on. Just a sec.” Adora pulled out her phone and shot off a text to the group. A barrage of chimes came moments later. “That’s a yes from the group.” Adora smiled. “We’ll be there.”

“Thanks Adora.” Catra smiled back. “It’ll be nice to have my own cheering section.” 

Adora was still entranced by Catra’s smile. It was softer than her usual smirk. Adora felt herself leaning in. Catra met her in a hungry kiss. After a long moment, Catra pulled back. She smirked but the effect was ruined by how breathless she was. “We’d better cut that out, princess. If we’re gonna hold off until we’re hot divorcees that is.”

Adora pouted. “So we can’t even kiss now?”

Catra held Adora by her shoulders. Her hands stroked down to her biceps and then back up. “Adora,” she said seriously. “Kissing you makes me want to,” she took breath. “God it makes me want to do things to you. It’s hard enough to resist thinking about just from being in the same room as you.”

Adora flushed. “You could speak some of those things, couldn’t you?”

Catra just laughed. “Oh Adora. I’m trying to be good right now.”

Adora sighed. “I guess we could just watch a movie or something.”

“Actually, I think I’m gonna head home. I really need a proper change of clothes and my own shower.”

“Oh” Adora said. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Don’t worry princess, you’ll see me tomorrow.”

“I know,” Adora said. “I just like waking up with you.”

Catra melted and pushed into her. 

“I thought you were being good,” Adora said roughly after they broke apart. 

“That wasn’t good for you, princess?”

“I didn’t say that. Just that maybe you were right about it making it hard to wait for being divorcees.”

“Hot divorcees.”

“Well that’s a given,” Adora said, making Catra laugh again. 

Catra got up and started to get her coat and shoes. They lingered in a hug and then parted slowly. 

“You better get going.” Adora said, her hands still on Catra. “Breakfast tomorrow?”   
“You got it. I’ll text you when I get home.”

_____

Adora had no idea that poker could be so nerve-wracking. She barely knew the rules let alone any strategy which only served to make her tension worse. But even she could tell that things weren’t going well for Catra. Some bad hands had reduced her to the short stack. Scorpia had explained that’s what you call the person with the fewest chips at the table. She and Entrapta had come cheer for Catra and were both great companions for this. Scorpia was good at explaining things for laymen and Entrapta always knew the odds like the back of her hand. 

Now that Catra was in that vulnerable state, the rest of the table had come to the consensus to beat up on her. It was only an hour into the day and Catra was down to half the chips she’d started the day with. With all of this, Adora didn’t think her anxiety could get worse. Of course, Catra had to prove her wrong after the flop--a queen of hearts, jack of clubs and seven of hearts. She uttered a confident “all in.” One by one the rest of the table folded until one remaining player called. In one smooth motion, Catra uncoiled from her seat and flicked her cards face up. She had a queen and a jack of spades. Adora cheered. Her opponent flipped his cards onto the table. He had a jack and a king, both of hearts. Catra’s tail gave a subtle twitch before she turned and walked over to the wall separating the play area from the audience seating. She leaned against the wall with a casual, “Hey princess. Everyone.” 

The group proceeded to with her good luck which she acknowledged before turning back to Adora. “I could use some luck.” Without hesitation, Adora put her arms around Catra’s neck and pressed a firm kiss onto her cheek. The rest of the group went quiet. 

“Uh what was that?” Glimmer asked, fixing Adora with a look. Adora kept one arm around Catra as she turned to look back at the table. Play had paused while her opponent counted out his chips to call but was about to resume. “What,” Catra asked, “You've never seen a wife wish her wife good luck?” 

Glimmer stammered and started to reply when Catra shushed her. Adora squeezed her shoulders. The dealer flipped one card and then another. A three and a king. Catra’s shoulders dropped a little. She put on a smile. “At least I’m done before your flight, princess.” 

“Catra...” Adora started.

“Sorry gotta go.” Catra shrugged out from under Adora’s arm and walked back to the table. She shook hands with her opponent and a couple of other players at the table. She walked out of the play area. The overhead televisions switched views to show her walking down the hall. She was smirking as she stalked down the hallway. She paused and winked directly at the camera. Adora laughed. Of course Catra would make a production out of losing. And she looked really good doing it. The group left to offer condolences and congratulations to Catra as appropriate. It wasn’t long before it was just Adora and Catra. Catra grabbed her hand. “Let’s grab a drink,” she said as she pulled Adora along to the nearest bar. It wasn’t like they were ever far from a bar. Catra had a soft smile on her face that didn;t leave the entire way over, or after they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks.    
“What are you so smiley about?” Adora asked. 

“What would you prefer me being all mopey?” Catra laughed. 

“Of course not. That might make a bit more sense though. You did just lose. You hate losing.”

“I came in 28th place. I didn’t lose Adora. Like yeah I didn’t win but I sure as hell didn’t lose.” Catra held Adora’s hand. Her thumb stroked the back of it. “I think I won plenty this weekend.” She leaned in and kissed Adora softly.

Adora smiled back at that. “I mean I also won two hundred fifty thousand dollars so that’s cool.”

“Catra! Holy shit!”

“Language Adora,” Catra laughingly admonished. Adora shoved her. 

“Okay but seriously that’s awesome Catra. I’m so happy for you.”

Catra got bashful in the face of Adora’s sincerity.

“What would you say to me coming to visit you soon? We could fill out our divorce paperwork together. Now that I’m a thousandaire, I can actually afford to take a vacation.” 

Adora sprang up and hugged Catra. “I love that idea!” 

Before they knew it, it was time for Adora to meet back up with the rest of the princesses to head to the airport. Catra walked Adora to pick up her luggage and to the waiting airport shuttle. They kissed, a desperate sort of kiss.They leaned against each other.

“I know I’m leaving, but I’m not leaving leaving You know that, right?” Adora muttered.

“I know Adora. It still sucks though.” Catra murmured back.

“It really sucks. I’ll call you when I land.”

“And I’ll start looking at tickets.”

Glimmer stuck her head out of the van and called out to Adora. 

“Fuck this sucks.” Adora said as they seperated.

“Go catch your flight, princess. I’ll see you soon.”

“Not soon enough”

Catra gave her a soft push.

“Just go dummy. You don’t want to make everyone miss the flight.”

Catra stood and watched as the van pulled away. Her heart ached. She felt like curling up and crying. Her phone chimed.

“Miss you already.” 

She smiled. Her ache lessened. She sent her reply:

“Miss you too dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ended things on a bittersweet note with room for a sequel if I feel inspired (comments inspire me). Come find me on twitter, @ComradeOoze, to hang or be updated when I post another fic.


End file.
